


Over and Under

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Both Sirius and Lily are up late at night in the Gryffindor common room studying for tomorrow's transfiguration. Lily discovers then when alone Sirius isn't all that annoying.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Day by Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 16





	Over and Under

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt Used:
> 
> “I can braid your hair if you’d like”

Lily had been studying for their transfiguration exam the next day, although she found herself struggling with the concept as she twisted the end of her braid around her finger. It was relatively quiet in the common room except for a few younger students and Sirius Black who was surprisingly alone. When Sirius wasn’t in the company of his other friends Lily found that she rather liked her fellow Gryffindor. Right now he seemed to be studying quietly by himself and fiddling with his own dark hair.

Lily found herself rather distracted by this and kept turning back to her textbook, however she couldn’t help but notice the way he kept looking at her on occasion. Her gaze kept flitting to him and she couldn’t help but notice… Was he attempting to plait his hair? 

Lily was now far too distracted by watching him, she wasn’t all the surprised Sirius had always been good at transfiguration which was why in his case his book lay in front of him untouched. She continued to watch him struggle and fail however when their eyes met, his grey to her green his face immediately grew red and he turned away.

“Sirius?” Lily spoke up.

Sirius refused to make eye contact with her, having stopped fiddling with his hair and turned his attention completely to his previously unopened book.

Lily got up on her feet, grabbed her book and walked towards the large oak table Sirius was sitting at.

“I can braid your hair if you’d like?” Lily suggested.

“No it’s okay,” Sirius muttered shaking his head running his fingers through his hair as an attempt to cover up how much he’d been fiddling with it previously.

“Are you sure?” Lily asked, “because maybe we can do it as more of a trade? I braid your hair, and you help me study?”

Sirius set back in his chair, his flush faded and a smile mischievously playing at his lips, “Well I suppose that might do.”

Lily laughed and sat beside Sirius who cracked open the book and started reading aloud to her and explaining the finer points while she listened intently while braiding his hair.

“You’ll have to teach me how to do this,” Sirius marveled toying with the finished end.

“Continue to help me with transfiguration and you’ve got yourself a deal Black,” Lily laughed.


End file.
